


A Whole New World

by Aledono



Category: Aladdin (1992), Saint Seiya
Genre: Aiolia is Aladdin, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Milo is Jasmine, Romance, Saga is the visir but only mentioned, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo es el príncipe de Agrabah y sueña con una vida sin limitaciones y lejos del palacio. Cierto día, conoce a un ladrón de poca monta llamado Aioria que le permitirá descubrir un mundo completamente nuevo. Algunos se atreverían a llamarle ideal.





	A Whole New World

# A Whole New World

La vida del príncipe Milo no era precisamente emocionante. Lo que es más, ni siquiera podía decir que era una vida feliz. Cierto era que disfrutaba la cómoda vida en el palacio, pero desde pequeño deseó mucho más. Tristemente, su padre, el Sultán, parecía hacerse cada día más sobreprotector y paulatinamente convirtió el palacio en su prisión. Poco ayudaba el visir de su padre, Saga, quien llenaba la mente del Sultán con paranoias y espeluznantes propuestas de matrimonio para Milo. Le parecía irónico que Saga se abriese camino en la corte alegando que la seguridad del príncipe era lo más importante para el futuro de Agrabah cuando el visir era el único peligro para la ciudad. Francamente, se necesitaba ser un estúpido para no darse cuenta de que el hombre los traicionaría en cualquier momento. Milo nunca confió mucho en la inteligencia de su padre.

No había mucho que Milo pudiera hacer para sacar de su mente la sensación de hartazgo y temor hacia el visir. Intentó varias veces hablar con su padre e incluso confrontó a Saga en dos ocasiones. Tristemente, sus intentos terminaron en nada y Milo tuvo que enfrentarse a su incapacidad de proteger su legado. Desesperado, buscó un medio para escapar de sus preocupaciones y comenzó a salir a escondidas del palacio.

El príncipe había vivido toda su vida en el palacio y no le fue difícil encontrar un punto débil en la seguridad del mismo. Si bien el primer día apenas se atrevió a dar unos pasos lejos de la muralla, con el paso de los días se animó a ir más y más lejos. Tres semanas después, Milo se paseaba con naturalidad en el mercado principal, disfrutando los aromas, sabores y colores que le parecían aún más fascinantes que los de los banquetes más ostentosos.

Milo disfrutaba enormemente aquellas salidas y era sumamente cuidadoso para evitar ser descubierto por su padre, los guardias o el visir. Desafortunadamente, las cosas cambiarían súbitamente cuando fue involucrado en las travesuras de un ladronzuelo. Ese día admiraba un puesto de lámparas de aceite. Los diseños eran distintos a cualquier otro que hubiese visto jamás y amó los colores y las intrincadas filigranas de bronce. No obstante, no se atrevió a elegir alguna pieza. Aunque bello, el metal era de mala calidad y sin duda le causaría enormes problemas si alguien lo encontraba en su habitación.

Desanimado, dejó sobre la mesa la lámpara que más le había gustado y comenzó a alejarse del puesto.

—¡Espera un momento! —la fuerte voz del vendedor no fue tan terrible como el firme agarre en su muñeca. ¡Nadie se había atrevido a tocarle sin su permiso!—. ¡¿Crees que estoy ciego?! ¡¿En dónde dejaste la lámpara?!

—¿Qué lámpara? ¿De qué habla?

Fue la casualidad la que hizo que su mirada se perdiera no en el fruncido ceño del vendedor, sino en un joven castaño que se alejaba con sigilo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y el verdor de sus ojos le hizo olvidar por un momento en el problema en el que se encontraba.

Por supuesto, el alboroto llamó la atención de los guardias de la ciudad, quienes rodearon a Milo y lo amenazaron con sus sables. Milo no tenía deseos de develar su identidad, pero tendría que hacerlo si esos imbéciles amenazaban con castigarlo ahí mismo en lugar de llevarlo hasta el palacio. Comenzó a sopesar sus opciones cuando escuchó un fuerte crujido. Algo había roto la madera del puesto del vendedor y el toldo cayó sobre Milo y los guardias. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano que se entrelazaba con la suya y que tiró de él hasta alejarlo del caos.

Por supuesto, el dueño de aquella mano era el castaño que había visto segundos atrás.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —preguntó mientras esquivaban varios puestos de fruta.

—¡Confía en mí!

De no ser porque tenían media guardia a sus espaldas (¿es que esos hombres no tenían algo mejor que hacer que atrapar ladrones de poca monta?), Milo le habría detenido para exigirle respuestas. Sin embargo, la precaria situación empeoraría antes de mejorar y decidió confiar en él.

Corrieron por toda la ciudad, subiendo y bajando techos y eludiendo con agilidad a los que se ponían en su camino. Gracias al cielo, perdieron a los guardias y el desconocido le guio hasta una humilde casa donde al fin pudieron descansar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía un cuenco con agua.

—No gracias a ti —a pesar de su molestia, aceptó la bebida con gusto.

—¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Te salvé!

Milo extendió su mano libre y comenzó a rebuscar en los desgastados pantalones del hombre. Tal y como esperaba, encontró la lámpara de aceite que le acusaron de robar.

—Si no hubieses robado esto, no habría habido necesidad de salvarme.

El desconocido se sonrojó y le arrebató la lámpara de las manos. Se alejó hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa de madera donde descansaba una lámpara de arcilla que claramente había visto tiempos mejores. Intercambió cuidadosamente el aceite y, finalmente, encendió la nueva lámpara.

Si Milo había tenido intención de reprocharle por haber robado una simple baratija, esta se disolvió al reconocer que algo tan sencillo para él significaba tanto más para otra persona.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó a pesar de que él también tendría que dar un nombre.

—Aioria.

Milo asintió, le dio un nombre falso y tomó asiento en la desgastada alfombra que decoraba el centro de la habitación.

—Gracias por salvarme, Aioria.

Aioria no debió esperar el agradecimiento, ya que desvió la mirada, tomó un par de manzanas que tenía en un viejo frutero y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

—Gracias por correr rápido y no dejar que nos atraparan —dijo después de un largo silencio para luego ofrecerle una de las manzanas y tomar asiento a su lado.

Los hombres hablaron por largo rato y Milo descubrió que Aioria era huérfano y que vivía en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria. Descubrió que era un hombre bueno que había tenido que enfrentarse a muchas dificultades y que hacía lo posible por sobrevivir en un mundo que parecía estar en su contra.

Descubrió que, como él, aspiraba a más de lo que el destino le tenía previsto.

Conforme pasaron las horas, Milo comenzó a contemplar la idea de develar su verdadera identidad. Pensó que podría mejorar la vida de aquel joven y, de paso, mejorar la suya. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo ya que, de golpe, la guardia real rompió la puerta de la casa y amenazaron con aprehenderlos.

A pesar de que los jóvenes se resistieron, les fue imposible pelear contra tantos soldados. En cierto momento, Milo fue arrojado al piso mientras que Aioria fue apresado como si fuese un hombre terriblemente peligroso. Milo pensó que estaban a nada de cortarle la cabeza ahí mismo y, a sabiendas de que sus acciones le ganarían más que una reprimenda, decidió ayudarle.

—¡Libérenlo! —con rapidez descubrió su cabeza y dio tres pasos hacia adelante—. ¡Es una orden del príncipe!

Los guardias lanzaron al unísono una expresión de sorpresa y le ofrecieron una reverencia. Aioria, por su parte, alzó el rostro y le miró con incredulidad.

—Príncipe Milo —nervioso, el jefe de la guardia caminó hacia él—. ¿Qué es lo que hace fuera del palacio? ¿Y con esta rata callejera?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Haz lo que te ordeno y libéralo.

—Su alteza… —se disculpó el guardia—. Lo haría con gusto, pero la aprehensión del muchacho fue ordenada por el visir. Tendrá que aclarar las cosas con él.

Los soldados que atraparon a Aioria salieron de la casa y el jefe de la guardia los guio de regreso al palacio. Aioria fue enviado al calabozo y Milo a sus aposentos.

No se le permitió salir por el resto de la noche.

* * *

El día siguiente fue aún peor que el anterior. Cuando al fin le permitieron enfrentarse a su padre y al visir, Milo recibió la terrible noticia de que Aioria había sido ejecutado. Saga no se molestó en darle explicaciones y su padre insistió en que no las necesitaba. Era demasiado tarde para ayudar al castaño y lo mejor que podría hacer era olvidarse de él. Para Milo, quien nunca antes había encontrado una persona que pudiese comprenderle, la sugerencia le parecía un insulto. Se prometió que algún día se desharía del visir y de su terrible influencia y decidió regresar a su habitación para lamentar la muerte de Aioria.

Asombrosamente, su pesar no duró mucho tiempo. Un intenso clamor en las calles de la ciudad llamó su atención. Corrió hacia el balcón y no tardó en divisar una larga caravana que se acercaba al palacio. Hacían tanto alboroto que Milo no tardó en adivinar que se trataba de otro estúpido pretendiente y, cuando el líder de la caravana estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta del palacio, Milo reconoció a Aioria.

Al principio, Milo pensó que Aioria era parte de un plan maligno de Saga, pero cuando el castaño se presentó en el salón del trono fue más que claro que había gran animosidad entre ellos. Fue entonces que su teoría cambió. ¿Sería posible que ese hombre no fuese Aioria? Ostentaba un nombre y título diferente y su actitud había cambiado por completo. En lugar de ser un joven alegre y aventurero, el supuesto príncipe era petulante y agresivo. Confundido, Milo decidió alejarse de él hasta que pudiese encontrar una explicación a lo que ocurría.

No que el extranjero quisiese dejarlo solo, por cierto. Milo le eludió toda la tarde y, al caer la noche, tuvo el atrevimiento de aparecer en su balcón.

—Príncipe Milo… —el hombre le llamó con voz queda y más semejante a la del día anterior. Milo sintió gran curiosidad y respondió a su llamado.

—Vaya que tienes agallas para aparecer en mi habitación sin mi permiso —el castaño se sonrojó y desvió la mirada mientras balbuceaba una larga cadena de disculpas—. Para todo esto, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¡No hay modo de escalar el muro!

Tras la pregunta, los verdes ojos del joven se iluminaron y dio un ágil brinco al barandal del balcón.

—¡Es fácil! —dio un paso al vacío y se dejó caer. Milo corrió hacia el balcón temiendo lo peor, pero en cuestión de segundos el castaño apareció nuevamente frente a él sobre una hermosa alfombra voladora—. Uno puede ahorrarse muchos problemas cuando tiene una de estas.

—¿Qué clase de magia es esta? —susurró Milo mientras palpaba una de las esquinas de la alfombra.

—¿No te gustaría dar un paseo?

Milo bufó.

—¿En esa cosa? ¡Ni loco!

—¡Vamos! ¡Es totalmente segura! —dio un brinco sobre la alfombra y esta le recibió con suavidad—. ¡Confía en mí!

Milo abrió ampliamente los ojos y frente a él dejó de estar el petulante príncipe extranjero y apareció el intrépido joven que le ayudó el día anterior.

—¿Qué?

—Confía en mí —extendió su mano hacia él y, cuando Milo entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, no le quedaron dudas de que se trataba de Aioria.

Se sentaron en la alfombra y esta dio una alegre pirueta antes de llevarlos lejos del palacio. Volaron con tal rapidez que Milo tuvo que sujetarse de Aioria. Intrigado, Milo miró por debajo de la alfombra y divisó la enorme ciudad de Agrabah que, iluminada por las lámparas de aceite, formaba un hermoso laberinto que parecía no tener fin.

—Esto es…

—¿Maravilloso?

Milo rio nerviosamente y afirmó su agarre en el brazo de Aioria.

—Ideal.

El príncipe aún no tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría, pero esa noche decidió darse el lujo de dejar sus dudas en tierra y enfocarse en la confortable y dulce compañía del hombre que estaba dispuesto a entregarle el mundo entero.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok. Tengo una buena explicación para todo esto. Todo esto salió de un sketch que hizo Noriyo Sasaki (director de algunos episodios de la Saga de Hades) en el que Milo y Aioria están en una alfombra mágica y Milo está vestido como Jasmín y Aioria como Aladino. No es broma. Existe. Es real y parte de las decenas de bocetos que ha hecho Sasaki con los personajes de Saint Seiya. Es probable que ya hayan visto algunos. Entre mis favoritos: Afro y Shura como Ariel y Eric de La Sirenita; Aioria haciéndole acupuntura a Milo y muchas, muchas escenas de las familias tibetana (Alde, Mü y Kiki), siberiana (Camus, Isaac, Hyoga y Milo) y ateniense (Saga, Aioria y el resto de los mini goldies).
> 
> Eso es todo. No hay más. Todo salió de ahí.
> 
> Cambié varias cosas de la historia original porque a Jasmín la escribieron con cerebro de pájaro durante la primera mitad de la película y al menos aquí lo quise corregir. No le di nombre al Sultán porque no encontré a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en las trampas de Saga y que al mismo tiempo fuese un padre creíble para Milo.
> 
> Mmm... y yap. Espero que esta estupidez no les haya hecho llorar lágrimas de sangre. Fic hecho para el evento CAS del foro SSY.
> 
> ¡Fic no beteado!


End file.
